


The first time you said my name I knew I was meant for you

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: Girls Love Girls [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir loves Historia's smile from the second she sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time you said my name I knew I was meant for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably redo this, because I'm highly unsatisfied. [Love They Say](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ha-lMhCtmRs) by Tegan and Sara

Ymir was talking to Bertholdt and Reiner, leaning against the wall, when she noticed someone.

A small girl was fumbling with her things at the edge of a hallway, everything about to fall, and she went over just in time to catch her heavy textbooks.

She met her eyes, and slowly smiled.

“Hi.”

The new girl brushed hair out of her face as she smiled in return, taking her books back.

God, this girl was an angel.

“Thank you so much.”

“No problem. Hey, what’s your name? Mine’s Ymir.”

Ymir helped her balance everything in her arms, wishing she could just carry them for her. Such a small person shouldn’t have to carry so much weight.

“I like your name, Ymir. It’s Historia.”

What a miracle.

Someone who didn’t think her name was fucking weird.

“So why haven’t I met you before?”

Historia looked down shyly, and Ymir internally swooned.

_Historia_. She was so fucking cute.

“I’m new, actually. I just moved here, I’m not used to a school this big.”

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll help you out, okay? Come meet my friends. The guys are tall, but they won’t bite.”

She laughed, and Ymir fell head over heels in love.

So she introduced her, they talked, and were almost late to class because of it.

(Ymir was yelled at several times in the day for daydreaming.)

(So was Historia.)


End file.
